Ramadhannya para Assassin
by Kiracchi
Summary: Ketika para murid kelas E puasa rame-rame


**Ramadhannya para Assassin**

 **Akhirnya! Puasa datang juga! Kali ini Kira Cuma mau nyoba aja bikin ff tentang Ramadhan. Niat lain, biar Kira bisa refresh sejenak selepas UKK #curhat. Udah ah, Kira nggak mau basa-basi lagi. Ntar bisa-bisa Kira diomelin ama Karu-nii dan Gaku-chan.**

 **_2501_**

 **Desc: AnKyou © Matsui Yuusei-sensei**

 **Genre: Humor (karena positif OOC + Bahasa Lo-Gue)**

 **Rate: K+ (ya iyalah! Soalnya Kira juga lagi puasa)**

 **No Pair (Gaku-chan ama Karu-nii disini Kira jadiin siblings. Biar seru).**

 **_2501_**

Siang itu, selepas pelajaran olahraga, para **assassin** jr. langsung tiduran dikelas. Walaupun lagi puasa, tetap saja, mereka tak bisa lepas dari tugas membunuh guru mereka.

"Gila! Panas coeg!" Teriak Sugino. Karasuma-sensei kalau pas pelajaran olahraga nggak pernah kira-kira! Masa' lagi pada puasa disuruh maen polisi-polisian? Awalnya emang semangat tapi, pas denger Koro-sensei bilang lagi puasa langsung pada lemes. Udah tau kelas kagak ada AC, masih bae disuruh maen kejar-kejaran. Ya udah, sekarang pada tiduran dilantai. Meja sama kursi udah mereka mundurin sebelom mulai pelajaran olahraga. Ya, mereka semua emang udah pada niat buat bukber. Dan karena mereka mayoritas anak yang bakti ama ortu, jadi mereka udah minta ijin buat bukber.

"Nonton pilem apa gek yok! Bosen tau!" Ajak Isogai. Ada yang setuju dan ada yang nggak nge-jawab gegara tidur (tau kan?). yang setuju langsung pada mohon-mohon ke Ritsu biar dikasih nonton. Lumayan buat nunggu adzan Ashar. Karena lagi puasa, mereka Cuma bisa nonton pilem hidayah Indosiar :V

 **_2501_**

ALLAHU AKBAR ALLAHU AKBAR…

Adzan Ashar berkumandang. Yang tadi pada nonton sebagian ngambil air wudhu dan sebagian lagi bangunin yang lagi tidur. Setelah semua bangun dan ngambil wudhu, Isogai langsung mimpin sholat sesaat setelah shaf-nya rapih.

 **SKIP…**

Karena mereka semua anak teladan, yang ikhwan* langsung bikin lingkaran dan mulai baca surat Al-Baqarah yang dipimpin sama Nagisa (kata Koro-sensei, dia yang paling bagus bacanya). Sementara yang akhwat* bantuin Bitch-sensei nyari takjil.

 **Akhwat side**

"Eh, lu mau pada nyari dimana takjilnya?" Tanya Rio. Yang laen malah pada tuker pandang.

"Kalo kata lu, Ri? Menurut lo kita nyari dimana?" Kini giliran Kataoka yang bertanya.

"Kalo menurut gua, kita nyari di pasar Ramadhan gedung utama mau kagak?" Yang laen mengangguk mantap.

"Ya udah ayo!" Dan mereka langsung ngacir ke gedung utama biar kagak kehabisan takjil. Kalo menurut readers yang kemungkinan bikin pasar begituan siapa? Kalo menurut Kira sih, Gaku-chan yang buat.

 **Ikhwan side**

Selepas ngaji, seperti biasa, pasti pada langsung kembali ama kegiatan masing-masing. Lihat deh, si ace kelas 3-E lagi maen PsP yang baru dia rebut dari adeknya.

"Karma, itu PsP baru lagi?" Tanya sobat karibnya, Shiota Nagisa.

"Ya. PsP baru nyolong dikamar Shuu." Jawab Karma. Abang! Tobat dong! Lagi puasa juga!

"Kamu ngambil dikamar Asano-kun lagi? Padahal punyamu yang waktu itu masih bagus." Nagisa hanya menggelengkan kepalanya karena kelakuan jahil sobatnya itu belom hilang juga.

"Oh iya, Karma, Nagisa, lu berdua pada mau ikut kita kagak ke gedung utama?" Ajak Maehara

"Ikut lah!" Sahut Karma. Nagisa juga mengangguk pertanda setuju dengan ajakan Maehara. Dan akhirnya, Karma, Nagisa, Maehara, dan Isogai pergi bareng-bareng ke gedung utama.

 **_2501_**

 **Di gedung utama…**

"Tadi kelas C pada panen takjil yak?" Tanya Kurahashi. Sebenernya pas baru nyampe di gedung utama, yang akhwat pada langsung bagi kelompok. Kelompok Rio ke kelas A dan B sementara kelompok Hayami ke kelas C dan D. Dan akhirnya, pada dapet takjilnya bejibun. Sebenernya, kalo kelompoknya Rio nggak perlu ke kelas B soalnya langsung panen di kelas A. Udah gitu, di kelas A makanannya level atas semua. Waktu kelompok 1 (Kel. Rio) kesana, ada satu stand yang kayaknya kagak dibuka sama Gakushuu.

"Kelas A juga nggak kalah panen." Sambar Fuwa. Di tangannya, ada sekitar 3 kantong plastik berisikan takjil. Ini sebenernya nyari takjil apa lomba banyak-banyakan nyari makanan? Udah gitu, yang nyiapin takjil malah udah kayak orang lomba.

"Udah, balik aja yok! Nanti Bitch-sensei nyari kita lagi." Ajak Kataoka. Yang laen setuju dan langsung berlari buat naek gunung. Dan belom juga keluar dari gedung utama, mereka udah pada ketemu ama para 3-Nen E-Gumi Utatan yang ikhwan (kan Kayano lagi ama yang akhwat).

"Loh, kok kalian kesini?" Tanya Kayano. Sedikit penasaran kenapa ntu berempat dateng Kamari.

"Kalian juga ngapain? Nyari takjil yak?" Maehara balik nanya.

"Ya iyalah somvlak!" Protes Nakamura. Yang cowok mah manggut-manggut tanda inget kalo yang cewek pada kebagian nyari takjil.

"Terus, kalian ngapain?" Tanya Hayami.

"Oh iya. Kita kesini tadinya mau ngabuburit. Sekalian nunggu adzan maghrib." Jawab Isogai.

"Ayo buruan! Ntar gua nggak dikasih bagian ama Shuu!" Ajak Karma. Yang laen pada manggut-manggut dan langsung ninggalin yang akhwat.

 **_2501_**

 **Balik lagi ke kelas A**

Karma, Isogai, Nagisa, ama Maehara nyampe dah di kelas A. Bukannya salam atau apa, mereka (Isogai, Nagisa, Maehara) Cuma bisa pasrah ngikut si Karma ke Gakushuu.

"Shuu!" _Nga-ngapain Karu-nii datang kesini?_ Geram Gakushuu. Gimana nggak kesel coba? Lagian kelas lagi rame, dia malah dateng. Dan datengnya karena satu alasan,

"Takjil untukku mana?" Yah, itu doang alasannya. Nggak niat banget kan? Gakushuu hanya pasrah dan mengambil sekantong plastik di mejanya.

"Nih." Katanya sambil menyerahkan kantong plastiknya.

"Makasih." Kata Karma dan langsung pergi meninggalkan kelas A.

 **_2501_**

 **ALLAHU AKBAR ALLAHU AKBAR**

"Akhirnya!" Sorak satu kelas. Balik lagi ke kelas E. Semua pada ngambil bekal masing-masing dari dalem tas. Emang nggak basi? Ya enggak lah, mereka pada ngambil makan pas menjelang maghrib (kecuali Karma. Soalnya dia tinggal minta ama Gakushuu). Ada yang makan pake onigiri, ramen, de el el.

"Koro-sensei, sensei nggak makan?" Tanya Kayano.

"Eh.. se-sensei mah, kagak usah makan. Nanti kalo ada sisa baru sensei makan." _Anjirr.. bilang aja lu kagak bawa makan!_ Gerutu satu kelas.

"Udah buruan kalian makannya! Ntar keburu Karasuma-sensei dateng!" suruh Isogai.

Setelah makan, mereka langsung pada ngambil wudhu. Yah, ada yang ngambil wudhu, ada juga yang bantuin beres-beres.

"Giliran siapa nih yang jadi imam?" Tanya Okajima. Tobat dulu dia.

"Kemaren siapa? Kimura ya?" Tanya Itona

"Iya kemaren gua. Berarti sekarang si Nagisa." Jawab Kimura

"Lha, kenapa jadi gua imamnya?" OOC sekali kau.

"Iya, kenapa jadi Nagisa? Udah ya-" ucapan Karma kepotong karena tiba-tiba Gakushuu dateng.

"Karu-nii! Disuruh pulang ama _tou-san_!" Disitu kadang saya merasa sedih T_T

"Udah, lu aja duluan! Nanti gua nyusul!" Gakushuu langsung digeret* keluar ama Karma.

Sementara itu dua lagi berantem, ternyata yang di dalem udah pada sholat.

 **-END-**

 **Argh! apa ini?! Maafin Kira klo misalnya ada kesamaan dari fict lain m(_ _)m. Beneran deh, ini fict hasil imajinasi Kira yang udah lama** ** _manteng_** **di laptop! Berhubung wi-fi di rumah baru bener makanya Kira baru publish.**

 **RnR please?**


End file.
